The subject matter disclosed herein relates to air extraction from gas turbine engines, and more specifically to regulating the pressure of extracted air from a combination of gas turbine engines.
A gas turbine engine includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor generally provides compressed air to mix with fuel in the combustor, and the fuel air mixture combusts to generate hot gas to drive the turbine. In certain applications, external equipment may use air extracted from the compressor of the gas turbine engine. Unfortunately, the pressure of the air may vary based on various operating conditions of the gas turbine engine. For example, if the gas turbine engine operates at a partial load condition, then the pressure of the air may be inadequate for the external equipment mentioned above. Therefore, existing systems do not use the air extracted from the gas turbine engine while operating in a partial load condition.